Forever
by MrsPunk
Summary: Old Ares has a farm, but no company. Until one day, when a bruised and wounded Xena comes by. What has happened and what will happened? Xena/Ares-pairing.


**Forever**

_Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Xena or Ares...just borrowed them, for fun.  
__  
It follows the episode "Old Ares Had A Farm", in season six. Just so you know.  
And please, review. This is my first, and possibly only, Xena-fanfic._

* * *

The strong warrior princess had always had a little weak spot for a certain man. A man who was tall, dark and handsome; but also very, very bad for her. She couldn't resist him, and he knew it. She never showed it but he knew it; he felt it.  
He, on the other hand, has more than often showed her how he felt about her. He has told her over and over how he wants to rule the world with her by his side.  
Of course, he could no longer rule the world as he wasn't a god anymore, but he still wanted her by his side.  
Xena had agreed to help Ares to a new life; a life where warlords and others wouldn't find him and try to kill him. A peaceful life, as she put it. And it had been peaceful since she and Gabrielle left. They had fixed up Xena's grandmother's old house, and Xena had made sure that no one knew he lived there. Aside from Horace, the dog, and the annoying, but slightly attractive neighbour Greba, there wasn't much company around here. He was getting lonely, and when he got lonely all he could do was to think about her. She has said that she might come visit, but she hadn't come so far.

But one morning, when Ares let Horace out of the house, there she was. Alone. Alone and wounded.  
He ran towards her and grabbed her as she was about to fall to the ground. She was badly ínjured, so he carried her into the house and into his bedroom. He put her down gently on the bed and started to carefully remove her armour. After the armour was removed he could see that she had been stabbed in the left shoulder, and she had bruises all over her legs. She also had a gash on her right cheek. Ares left to go get water and some rags to wash her wounds.  
After the wounds were washed and bandaged, Xena woke up. She looked around the room, confused, and saw Ares sitting next to her on the bed. She sat up, slowly.  
- Where am I?  
- In my house.  
- How did I get here?  
- It seems to me like you walked here. You had no horse with you... or Gabrielle.  
Xena opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again.  
- Would you like some water, or food?  
- Food would be nice, I'm starving.  
Ares left the room to get some food; Xena tried to follow but her legs were hurting to much.  
He came back with two bowls of chicken stew and mugs of wine. Xena gladly accepted the wine, thinking it could ease her pain a little.  
After a long silence, Ares couldn't help but to let his curiosity get the best of him.  
- So... what happened to you?  
Xena drank some more wine, and then put the mug down on the floor next to the bed. She sighed.  
- I ran into some old friends.  
- They don't seem to have been so friendly with you.  
- No, I guess not. But if you think I look bad, you should see them.  
Ares laughed, and Xena smiled. After a while it became silent again.  
- Where's Gabrielle?  
Xena smiled again, but her eyes started to tear up.  
- She got married some time ago. A really nice man; they are perfect for each other.  
- She's settled down?  
- Yes. She wants a normal life now, not running around the world with me, fighting bad guys.  
Ares bend forwards, and wiped away a tear from Xena's cheek. Sighing loudly, she tried to calm herself down.  
- What is it?  
- When I left Gabrielle, she told me to...never mind...  
She turned away from him. Staring out the window into the dark night, she remembered her best friend's last words to her.

* * *

FLASHBACK

It had been a beautiful wedding; simple but beautiful. Gabrielle couldn't stop smiling, even though there was a lump in her stomach. Her new married life meant that she had to give up her life with Xena. She knew Xena would do well on her own; she didn't really need her, although it would probably be very lonely for her. Gabrielle left her husbands side at the dinnertable and walked over to Xena, who was standing by the door.  
- Hi.  
Xena turned around to face Gabrielle. She smiled.  
- Hi.  
- How are you?  
- What do you mean?  
- You have barely talked to me since I told you I was getting married; you have avoided me all day today.  
- No, I haven't. You've just been busy.  
- Xena, I know you. You don't like me getting married and settling down, you want me around.  
- I have nothing against you settling down and leaving me; I can take care of myself. I'm a big girl.  
Gabrielle laughed and Xena smiled.  
- Maybe you should settle down too, Xena.  
Xenas smile died on her lips.  
- No, that's not for me. You know me; I get restless living in the same place for too long.  
- I suppose you do. But I still think you should give it a try.  
- I'll think about.  
- I hope you do.  
Gabrielle sighed, and tears started to fill her eyes.  
- I'm going to miss you, Xena.  
- Oh, don't worry. I'm going to visit you all the time, you know that. But.. I'm still going to miss you.  
- Are you going to leave tonight?  
- Yes, I think that's best.  
- I love you, Xena.  
- I love you too, Gabrielle. Have a great weddingnight.  
Xena hugged Gabrielle. Gabrielle laughed quietly against her shoulder.  
- Oh, I will.  
Xena released Gabrielle, and started to walk away.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

Xena woke up the next morning, alone in bed. She got up out of bed slowly, and walked into the other room. There he was, sleeping in a chair by the fireplace with the dog by his feet. She decided not to wake him up and went to make them some breakfast.  
She came back a while later, with breakfast. He still hadn't woken up, so she nudged him gently on the shoulder and he woke up with a jerk.  
- Wha.. what?  
- I made breakfast, I thought you might want some.  
He sat up straight and and took a mug of water. Xena helped herself to some bread, then offered Ares a piece. He accepted it, and they ate in silence.

After breakfast, Xena went outside for a walk. She kept thinking about what Gabrielle had said, what had happened to her when she met those warriors and why she had sought help from Ares. Maybe Gabrielle was right; she didn't feel like traveling around and fighting bad guys anymore. She had barely fought back when she met those warriors; they were no match for her, but she just didn't want to fight back. But when she was wounded, why hadn't she gone back to Gabrielle? Why did she go all the way to Ares?  
Going back to Gabrielle would've meant that she would feel bad for leaving Xena on her own; she couldn't have that.  
Maybe she should settle down; now was probably the best time. Was that why she was here?  
She did have feelings for him, but to live with him couldn't be a good idea? He could be so annoying at times. But he had taken care of her, he had tended her wounds and made her dinner...No, no, she couldn't seriously be thinking about staying here with him.

Before she knew it she had walked back to the house, and there he was, standing on the porch in just his leatherpants. There was sweat running down his bare chest, as it was an unusually hot day. She found herself slightly flushed, and her knees weakened a little.  
- Hey, where have you been?  
- I went for a walk, I needed to clear my head of thoughts.  
She walked up to the porch and stood right infront of him.  
- Did it help?  
Xena stared at him, and opened her mouth slightly. Suddenly he bend forward and kissed her, she returned the kiss with the same passion. His hands stroked her back and her hands caressed his face.  
They stopped briefly to breathe, and he took her hand and led her into the house, into his bedroom.  
They undressed each other quickly before laying down on the bed, kissing passionatly.  
His hands caressed her breast gently, she moaned quietly. He kissed the left nipple lighly before sucking on it, making her moan louder. He quickly moved to the right nipple and gave it the same treatment before returning to her lips. His hand touched the inside of her thigh, moving further up, feeling the heat. He moved his hand up a little bit more, and felt the wetness between her legs.  
He smiled against her cheek, and kissed her neck. His fingers found themselves inside her; she was so warm and wet. His fingers slid out slowly and he played with her little sensitive knob. She arched her back, moaning louder and louder as he continued playing with her knob. She came hard; her whole body shaking. He held her in his arms as she came to her senses again. She looked him in the eyes.  
- I want you, Ares.  
He positioned himself on top of her. As he slowly slid inside her, he bit her neck lightly. She moaned loudly as she felt him inside her. He moved slowly, making her more and more frustrated.  
She whispered:  
- Faster... faster.  
- Say please.  
She bit her lip, and he continued moving slow. She couldn't take it anymore.  
- Faster..Ares, please..faster.  
He moved slightly faster, and she tried to thrust back to make him move faster. He didn't want to play with her anymore, so he moved faster and thrust harder.  
- Oh, Ares.. yes..Ares..  
He couldn't stand hearing her moan his name, he was so close. Suddenly, she screamed and he felt her shaking beneath her. Her vaginal walls closed in on him, and sent him over the edge.  
Then, everything went black.

* * *

Ares woke up the next morning, with Xena in his arms and a smile on his lips.  
Xena looked up at him.  
- So, you've finally woke up?  
- Yes. After the nights adventures I think I was entitled to some sleep.  
- Of course, you are.  
He kissed her forehead and she smiled.  
- You know, you never told me what Gabrielle said to you.  
- She told me to settle down.  
Ares raised his eyebrows.  
- Are you?  
- There's only one man I could even think about settling down with, and I don't know if he wants me around all the time.  
Xena smiled.  
- Oh, I don't think he'll mind having you around.  
- I hope not, because I don't want to leave.  
- Then stay, stay here with me. Forever.  
He kissed her lightly on the lips. Then she whispered:  
- Forever.

**The End**


End file.
